The Out of Towner
by FireshyFirefly
Summary: A new Fae comes into town and it's obvious she's a bit different. Someone's chasing her and she has to learn to trust some new friends in order to figure out how to overcome. Takes place after season 2 finale. M for chapter 2.
1. Chapter 1

_**This is my first fan fic attempt. It started off as smut, but I began liking my gal and decided to write a whole story with her in it. I don't own any of the characters except Cael. Feedback is adored.**_

The way station was quiet as she stepped inside. A few figures were scattered around the dark interior. None looked up as the Fae woman entered. She took a deep breath whilst dark eyes searched out the bar and booted feet moved her to a spot on the corner. She climbed atop the first stool she found, eyeing the shelves laden with wonderful, mind-erasing alcohol. She needed something hard tonight. Beer just wasn't going to cut it. She laid her purse on the stool to her right and began rummaging through it for her wallet.

"'Evening. What can I get you?"

A soft voice pulled her head up and her eyes connected with that of a small man behind the bar. His eyes were kind and he looked almost concerned by Cael's disheveled appearance. She glanced behind him into the mirrored reflection of the back bar—two dark eyes stared back, equally dark eyeliner a bit smeared and light blonde hair looked like she'd just woken up. She sighed and raked her fingers through her mane, wincing as she caught a tangle and grinning ruefully at the barkeep. "Whiskey, rocks, please." He nodded and turned to fetch a bottle. Cael continued smoothing down her hair and fixing her eyeliner as the small man returned with her drink, placing it in front of her and smiling slightly before turning to greet another patron who had walked up to his bar. " 'Bless you…" She murmured and placed the glass to her lips, allowing the mixture to burn its way down her throat. She took another large sip and set the glass down, glancing around the way station. Mix and match furniture littered the old place—yes, old, but not uncared for. Celtic-themed banners hung on a few walls and there was an air of safety to the place. Way stations are a place new Fae must sign in and both sides were welcomed here. Neutral ground. Cael took a deep breath and another gulp of her cocktail before pulling a map from her purse and spreading it out in front of her. This seemed like a good town to stick around in, and until she had another plan, it was her only option. Brown eyes studied the red and blue lines while a hand retrieved her drink and brought it to her lips again. Finished it. She glanced up and saw the barkeep already pouring her another and she smiled thankfully, trading him her empty glass.

"When you're ready, I'd like for you to sign in, if you don't mind." He said brightly, placing the empty glass on his wash rack. "Just passing through, or is this your destination?"

"Eh," she shrugged, "I think I may stick around a few weeks." She looked around appreciatively at the place. "This place is great, is it yours?"

The little man beamed. "It is, thank you. Trick." He offered his hand to her and she shook it. "Would you like anything to eat?"

"Hi Trick" She smiled back. "No, thank you. I'm alright with my whiskey." She winked and took another sip at which he nodded and bustled off to greet another patron.

"Are you Bo?" A low voice asked from behind her. Cael turned and met the gaze of a short, well-dressed man. He looked to be in his mid fourties.

"No, I'm sorry. Wrong person." She said and turned back to her map. The man apologized hastily and retreated to a table at the far end of the bar.

A dark haired woman and a blonde had bellied up to the bar a little to Cael's right. Trick greeted them and spoke to the brunette in a low voice that Cael could just barely make out. "Bo, that gentleman over there was asking around for you." He gestured to the short man. Cael followed the woman's gaze to the man.

"Hmm." She mumbled and quickly glanced back to her map, taking another sip of her drink. _I'm sure Ontario is nice this time of year_. She thought, tracing a line along the route with her finger.

"….Cael Hemingway."

Even spoken in a hushed tone, Cael heard her name. She looked up quickly to the two women who were now conversing with the shorter man. No one seemed to recognize her. _OK._ She thought, _don't panic. Just chill for a second._ She returned her eyes to the map, but couldn't focus as her ears strained to hear the conversation. The man was continuing.

"…and my employer needs to find her as soon as possible. Can you help me?"

The woman spoke now, "I'm not sure. Your _employer_ is dark Fae, isn't he? I'm not a bounty hunter." She turned the bar and picked up her beer. "I'm not in the business of finding Light Fae so _your_ kind can punish her…. Whatever she did."

Good. No one seemed to know who she was. A discussion about tracking her was happening not ten feet away. Cael fidgeted on her barstool and finished the last of her drink. Trick had asked her to sign in before she left. That means she'd be found out in a matter of hours. Who the hell wanted her found? And why dark Fae? She took a shaky breath, trying to get her heartbeat under control. _Stay here and drink_. She thought. _I don't have to sign in until I leave. Maybe they won't stay long and I can get an idea of where I'm going next._ She tried focusing on a route to Ontario, but felt it wasn't far enough away. Her eyes shifted down to the states. Colorado in particular. Cael drew in another deep breath and felt herself steady a bit. _I can always try Aunt Rita._ She thought. She glanced back to the two women who had moved to a couch. The man had followed them and was still talking. Neither seemed very interested in what he had to say. _Good._ _Maybe he'll go away._ She fixed her scarf—more for fashion than keeping her warm—a little higher on her neck, and pulled her blonde hair to cover the side of her face. _He obviously doesn't know what I look like. He had no idea he was talking to me!_ She breathed deep again and motioned for another drink when Trick's eyes moved her way. He happily obliged.

By the end of this drink, she was feeling the alcohol take its effect and she felt herself relax. She glanced around for the man but found he had left. She exhaled and stared back at her map. She hadn't been gone from home for more than a year. She was tired of living the life her father had insisted as sole heir to their estate and the children's foundation her mom had left when she died. Cael was Fae, a life her mom had wanted nothing to do with for the good part of her years. She felt their instincts and powers were better spent helping humans. This resulted in her not completely knowing the extent of her powers and learning almost nothing about the Fae people. Her father—he wasn't her biological father—was human. Her real father had died before she was born. The human had adopted her as his own after his marriage to her mom. He resented the fact that Cael was different, but he loved her all the same and tried to make life as normal and human as possible for her. When she came of age and it was time to pick a side, of course she had picked Light, because, hell, what 18 year old wants anything to do with a life-time commitment to something called Dark?

She went to college then left to Canada to work at a wolf rehab and rescue where her time was spent for several years before Mom's death had brought her back home. She couldn't handle life back there after her mom was gone, so she left one day. Just up and left. Maybe it was selfish, but it was all she could do to retain her sanity. Cael worried her bottom lip and gazed around the bar. People watching, she called it. Well… I guess they're not really _people_. More like Fae-watching. They were so interesting. And nothing she was used to. Cael still hoped she'd meet someone who could teach her about the race of people she was and the history behind them. But then again, she kept moving around so much that those hopes were almost totally out the window. The door opened and in walked two men. The first was dark skinned, impeccably dressed, handsome. The second was lighter, rugged, even more handsome. Cael watched them as they walked past her, studying the second man. _What's his Fae?_ She mused, smiling a little to herself. _Ooh he knows he's good looking._ She watched him stop as a woman approached him and gave him a hug. He returned it with little enthusiasm. _Probably a jerk._ But there was something about him, Cael couldn't break her gaze away.

He was tall, lean, well-muscled as was evident by the slim fitting black shirt he wore beneath a leather jacket, the top two buttons left undone. His hair was short, curly and a color somewhere in the neighborhood of dark blonde. His face was peppered in a short scruff matching the color on his head. He looked like he could be of Scottish decent. He moved with a surprising grace up to the bar to clasp hands with the barkeep. Cael looked back down to her map, then back up at him. He was watching her. When he caught her gaze, the corners of his mouth curled upwards a bit. Cael was taken aback. Those eyes. Light blue-gray. But it wasn't the color that surprised her. There was a depth to them she had never seen before. They were out of place in his young face. Those _eyes_. They were terribly old and wise with secrets. Cael exhaled sharply, realizing she had been holding her breath. _Good God, Cael _.She scolded herself and offered him a tiny smile before looking back to her map. _Don't. Look. Up._ She told herself_._

After a few minutes she glanced up cautiously and saw he was gone. _Ugh._ She grunted to herself and finished her drink.

"Good evening, pretty lady." A voice from her left made her jump and set her glass down with a clunk. She turned and was greeted by the dark skinned man. Mr. Handsome's friend. He flashed her a dazzling smile and sat down next to her. "Didn't mean to startle you! My name's Hale. Haven't seen you 'round here before."

Cael smiled back and shook his hand. "Cael." She said automatically, and froze. Sneaking a glance to the two women from earlier. Still on the couch. Leaning against each other in a lovers embrace. They hadn't heard her. "C-Clarkson." She finished with the fake surname. "I just got into town today." She eyed a police badge hanging around his neck.

Hale followed her gaze. "Oh, 'scuse me." He flipped it beneath his shirt. "Off duty now." He flashed another smile. "So Ms. Clarkson, do you play pool?"

Cael nodded, "A bit. I'm not very good, really."

"Well, neither is my buddy over there. But he needs an opponent and _alas_," Hale rolled his eyes dramatically. "I have a previous engagement."

Cael looked over to where Mr. Handsome was sitting near the pool table, talking to a man, balancing a pool cue in his palm. He looked oblivious to what his friend was doing. "What do you say?" Hale asked.

"Erm." Cael motioned to a new bartender—Trick had disappeared—that she needed a refill. He came over with a smile and she ordered a beer this time. "I guess. I mean, does he need you to do all the talking for him or what?" She teased.

Hale shook his head. "Nah, not that one. I just remembered something else that I had to do while I was up here, getting our drinks." He lifted the two mugs as proof. "But, wouldn't you know it, I gotta run. I got your tab, little mama, if you will play a few games with him 'till I get back."

Cael arched an eyebrow at him. "I got my own tab, thanks. But OK. I'll see if he even wants to play me."

Hale grinned and nodded in approval. "Thank you Cael. It's wonderful meeting you. I will be back shortly. Would you bring him this for me?" He handed the two beers to the girl and bowed, kissing the back of her hand. "M'lady." He strode off, leaving Cael with three mugs of beer and a grin.

"Alright. What the hell." She sighed. "Let's see what happens." She gathered up her map, shoved it in her purse, and slung it over her shoulder before handling the beers and walking over to Mr. Handsome. "Hey." She offered. Sitting down in a chair across from him. He man he was talking to quickly excused himself with a grin. Mr. Handsome's eyes slid over to Cael and it was all she could do to keep her breathing steady. Damn. He is different.

"Hello." He spoke and his nostrils flared. His voice was low and soft. "What's your name?"

"I-I'm Cael. Clarkson." She said, forcing confidence on the last word. _Lie._ "Your friend Hale told me he had to run and asked me to deliver your beer. And his, I guess." She slid the drinks over to him.

He smiled softly and nodded, reaching for one of the beers. Their fingers brushed at the exchange. "Thank you Cael. I'm Dyson. Did he also tell you I needed a partner for pool?" He twirled the pool cue in his hand. "'Cause I'm suddenly without one."

"He mentioned you might." Cael returned the smile. "I'm warning you, though, I'm not very good."

"Neither am I." Dyson grinned and stood up, handing the cue to Cael and grabbing a second for himself. "Where are you from?"

"Colorado." She said, _lie._ "I'm up here visiting my aunt." _Another lie._ "What about you?"

He chuckled as he racked the pool balls and aimed. "All over really. I live here now, though." He studied her. "Light." He said simply. It wasn't a question. She nodded in response, taking a deep drink of her beer and pointing at him. "You too, huh? Police like Hale?"

Dyson nodded, setting his pool cue down to roll up his sleeves. "Yeah. He plays the good cop more often than not." He grinned casually, picking the cue back up.

"So you play bad cop, huh?" Cael grinned sideways at him. _Well, he's not a jerk._ She thought and took a shot, getting two balls in. _Stop trying to flrt, Cael. You're not good at it._ She chastised herself and looked back up to where Dyson was smiling.

"I try." He laughed, motioning that it was still her turn to shoot.

_Oh, yeah._ _Mr. Handsom's got me all twitterpated_. She took a deep breath and made another shot, missing this time. _Where's my beer?_

Dyson handed her her mug almost as if he had heard her. "So, who's your aunt?"

Cael reached for it and took a long drink, trying to buy time to think. "Well," She started and met his gaze. _He knows I'm lying_ She thought, suddenly panicked. _I…_ Her thoughts were lost in those eyes. Wise and deep and full of… good? For the first time in a long time, Cael felt she was in the presence of a truly honest person. Someone she could trust… maybe. "She's…" Cael couldn't look away. "OK." She sighed, setting her beer down. "I'm not here visiting anyone. I just… move around a lot."

Dyson seemed to be thinking. He nodded slowly. "Ah." He leaned down to take a shot.

_Ah? That's it? You're not gonna ask why I lied to you?_ Cael was dumbfounded. How was this soft-spoken, handsome cop able to make her feel like she could tell him anything? She thought about it, too. Someone was looking for her and maybe Dyson could help. She sighed, if her mom had taught her one thing about the Fae, it was that even the Light couldn't always be trusted… And if she'd learned anything from college, it was that bars were not the best place to find completely trustworthy men. She grinned a bit to herself and glanced up to see Dyson watching her silently. Those eyes. She felt small and unsure beneath their gaze. "My turn." She forced some energy and changed the subject, jumping from her chair and analyzing her next shot. She made it again.

"Are you sure you're not a pool hustler?" Dyson asked, a smile tugging at his lips.

"Are you sure you're not letting me win?" Cael shot back with a grin. She took another shot and missed.

Instead of moving to take his shot, Dyson watched her. "Seems like something's wrong, Miss Clarkson. Is there anything I can help with?"

_Aaand there it is. Time to bail. _Cael leaned back against the wall, her thoughts felt slow and clouded by the alcohol.

Dyson took a step towards her. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah." She brushed a hand through her hair. The motion caused Dyson's nostrils to flare again. "Just a little too much to drink I think. I should probably go." She reached in her purse for her keys.

Dyson took another step towards her, setting his pool cue down. "You shouldn't be driving tonight." He warned. "Can I take you somewhere?" At her sidelong glance he continued. "Or call you a cab?"

"Officer, I'll be fine." She laughed. "It was really great meeting you, Dyson." She extended her hand.

Dyson took it hesitantly. "I'm serious about you not driving, Cael." He looked serious. A frown tugged at the corners of his mouth. He looked down at their hands, still clasped in a handshake. He looked puzzled for a moment. "At least let me walk you to your car. If you seem good enough to drive after you get some air, then I supposed I'll let you. As long as you're not going too far." He could tell she was stubborn.

Cael nodded. "Deal." And led the way out of the bar making a mental note that she hadn't signed in. _Crap._ She really wasn't drunk. She was tired and stressed and wasn't sure she could handle anymore conversation with Mr. Handsome Dyson. _He's wonderful, don't get me wrong._ She thought, glancing up at him walking along side her. _But if I talk any longer, I'm going to let something slip. Better to just back off while I'm still vague._ As they approached her car—an SUV loaded down with all her worldly possessions—a rumbling snarl stopped them both in their tracks. She looked through the dark windows of her car to see her dog, er, wolf, Hank. Yeah, a wolf. He was her best friend and loyal companion. And he'd saved her ass on more than one occasion. When Cael had left the wolf recue, she couldn't bear to part with him and he was never interested in returning to the wild anyway. When you travel your whole life, you have to have protection. Cael looked up to Dyson who was still, staring into the darkness of the car. His eyes had changed. She stepped back from him quickly, startled. The light eyes were gone and in their place was darkness lit with a bright amber light. An answering rumble sounded deep in Dyson's chest. Cael heard her own breath catch. Hank's nose was poking out of the cracked window, his eyes glinting in the meager light from the bar. His teeth were bared, but he was silent.

Dyson glanced from Cael to the car and back again. His eyes flashed back normal quickly and he cleared his throat, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you…. Friend of yours?" He gestured to the car and Hank.

Cael took a deep breath and nodded feebly. "Yeah. That's Hank. He…we… look out for each other." She finished dully, hitting the unlock key on her remote entry. The lights came on in the SUV and Hank was clearly visible standing in the backseat, body rigid. He had put the fangs away but still he watched Dyson carefully.

Dyson chuckled and walked up to the car, sticking his face near the cracked window. Hank whined and pawed playfully at the opening, his tail started wagging. Cael shook her head. "He doesn't usually like men. I'm surprised he went from White Fang over there to a lap dog."

"I'm good with… wolves." Dyson said grinning and sticking his hand to where Hank could lick it.

"You _are_ a wolf." The words had left her before Cael could stop them. She slapped her hand over her mouth and looked at him apologetically. "I-I'm sorry. That was rude." Her mind was spinning. _A wolf shifter? _

Dyson chuckled. "Although quite correct. No harm done. Look Cael, I know there's something you're not telling me. While that's fine, you barely know me, as the police, I'm here and I can help." He handed her a business card. "Please drive careful." He offered a casual half-smile but those eyes were serious.

"OK." Cael said, climbing into her SUV. "And thank you." She threw one last glance at Mr. Handsome and put the car in reverse. Hank leaned forward and licked her cheek in greeting before settling back down in the backseat. "Home sweet hotel, huh Hank?" She mumbled. She glanced in the rearview at Dyson's lithe frame, fading into the darkness. "Maybe we'll call him…"


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the follows & favs! Here is chapter 2. I know, I know, my chapters are hella long... Sorry! I can never find a good stopping point! **

**This chapter is rated... adult for smut. ;-)**

**ALSO: If anyone has a suggestion for a better title, let me know thru PM or review! If I use yours, I'll credit you in the summary. And send your writings lots of love. :D**

**P.S. The first chapter was written through Cael's POV just to get an idea about her and what she's thinking. This chapter is thru our favorite wolf man's POV... Because he's hot and I'd give anything to see inside his head for a day. Whew! Anywho, I own nothing but Cael. **

**P.P.S. As always... review! I'll love you forever and I like suggestions!**

Dyson watched the SUV roll out of the parking lot and heaved a sigh, turning back into the Dal. Cael. She was beautiful, no doubt. But there was something about her. He wondered briefly what type of Fae she was, if she could have some kind of pull on his emotions. She was good with animals. He was sure the beast in her backseat was a full blooded wolf, not a half-bred dog breed as he was sure she told people. Dyson smiled at the thought. _Good guy, Hank. Took care of her, alright._ She could be some type of nature Fae perhaps? What he did know is that her scent was intoxicating.. He'd noticed that when they had first locked eyes at the bar. And her eyes. They were huge. Dark brown, they looked like deer eyes—soft and innocent. Dyson frowned, wondering why he was so intrigued by her. In the past few months since they had defeated the Garuda and he'd gotten his love back, nothing had been the same. Bo and Lauren had grown closer and even when Kenzi had let it slip that his heart had been returned, Bo confessed she wasn't interested in him anymore. That ship has long sailed, she had said. I'm sorry. He wasn't completely sorry, though. He didn't feel the same. Trick had quietly suggested that maybe he had been some kind of thrall to her. Maybe all those continuous feedings messed with is head and entranced him without the need of them swapping blood. So Dyson had spent most of his free time trying to see if he could feel for another woman. His wolf felt lost. It growled and paced, wanting that feeling of his mate, but not finding it in Bo… or any of the other women he tried out. Hale had been trying to send another his way with whatever half-assed lie he had told Cael to get her to go over to Dyson. While he appreciated his friend's effort, he had entered the Dal tonight wanting to stay low key and just relax over a game of pool and a beer. With no women around. What he'd found was the company of an intriguing and secretive gorgeous woman that had left him hoping he'd see her again. He wanted to kick himself for not asking for her number. Honestly, it hadn't felt right to ask her. She didn't seem incredibly interested. That bugged him.

Seating himself at the bar, his phone buzzed in his pocket, he pulled it out, glancing at the screen. Bo. And why was he hoping it was Cael? _Get a grip_ he told himself and answered the phone.

"Hey Dyson, are you busy?"

"No."

"You sure? You looked pretty friendly with that blonde at the pool table. I thought you two left together." She paused. "Sorry, I know it's none of my business."

"Hm." Dyson grunted, picking up his beer and taking a sip. "I'm still at the Dal. What's up, Bo?"

"That blonde. Was her name Cael?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Some bad people are looking for her. They wanted to hire me to find her. They just sent me a picture of her, I recognized her from the bar."

"Why are they looking for her?" Dyson wished he'd gotten the name of the hotel she was staying at. She needed to be warned.

"Didn't say. But she's Light, their Dark, probably pissed them off somehow. I told them I'm not a bounty hunter."

"Why did they send you a picture then?"

"I dunno." He could hear Bo shrug. "They think they can talk me into it. They're offering a whole lot of money. It's some guy named Marx"

"I don't know where she's at. But Marx is bad." Dyson laid some money on the bar counter and headed out the door. "Thanks for the warning, Bo." He hung up and shoved his phone in his pocket, pulling out his keys. Worry boiled in his chest. If Cael was being hunted by Gabriel Marx's men, there's no telling what they would do. Or how far they'd go to get her. Marx was notorious for crossing lines. Something like a mob boss of the Dark Fae, the man fed on despair in humans. An Emotion Eater. He was a financial advisor of sorts that invested his clients money in pyramid-type schemes, making them rich quick and then taking everything. He hadn't been seen in a few decades, though. Dyson wondered why he'd be interested in Cael and why he had suddenly resurfaced. He got in his car and pulled his phone out again, dialing Hale. "Hale, I need an APB on a silver Tahoe. License plates are from Texas. Newer model. Driven by that Cael. She has a huge wolf dog with her."

"Hey, I got ya man." His partner chuckled. "But tell me…isn't this a bit much as opposed to just asking for her number?"

Dyson rolled his eyes. "Hale, Marx is after her." He paused, "it can't be anything good."

"Got it. Let's save the sexy damsel in distress."

There was a click. Hale was gone. Dyson sighed. There wasn't much he could do if she didn't call him. He found himself driving east, the way he'd seen Cael go. But that was into downtown. There were hundreds of hotels she could be at…. If she was even at a hotel. He gripped the steering wheel harder. How was he going to find her? She could be in trouble. Why hadn't he asked for her number? That wasn't like Dyson. If he liked something, he usually pursued it and attained it. Cael wasn't one night stand material, though he could certainly do that. His wolf rumbled happily at the idea. No, she was pretty different. He felt a kinship to her and wondered again about her type of fae. He decided to head down to the station and put her name into the database.

An hour later, while fruitlessly searching her name through every database he had access to, Dyson frowned at the computer screen: Cael Clarkson: SEARCH RETURNED NO RESULTS. He fingered his cell phone thoughtfully and dialed Bo. Her answering hello was gravely and sleepy. "Sorry to wake you. What was Cael's last name?"

"Hemingway. You find her?" Bo asked

He rolled his eyes. Of course she gave him a fake surname. "No, Hale's got an APB on her car. Can't do much but wait." It pissed him off. "Thanks, Bo. Go back to sleep." He glanced at the clock as he pressed the end call button. 1 am. He typed her real last name into the database. Still no results. Sighing, Dyson leaned back in his chair and let his head fall back. He rubbed his eyes and raked his fingers through his hair. Hmmm. He moved back to the computer screen and pulled up the internet. He typed her name into a search engine. _Amazing._ He thought._ I'm Googling a girl at 1 am. There's something wrong with me._ His finger hesitated over the ENTER button for a moment. Click. He waited for results to load._** Local philanthropist dies mysteriously; leaves daughter, husband to take over her foundation.**_ He clicked the newspaper link and rested his chin on his hand and blinked hard to focus his tired eyes. _Gracie Hemingway, founder of Hopes Way Foundation and Children's Hospital passed away suddenly in her home near Dallas, early Friday morning, sources say._ There was a photo of a gorgeous blonde smiling with a swarm of children around her. Those same doe-eyes stared out from the screen._ Cause of death is yet unknown. Gracie is survived by her husband Shannon and daughter Cael who has taken over as interim director for the foundation. Cael is a graduate of UT and philanthropist in her own right, working for several years in Canada to help rescued wolves return to the wilderness._ There was a picture of Cael and her wolf-dog Hank. At the bottom was a picture of her father, Shannon Hemingway. He had smaller blue eyes, a giant contrast to Cael and her mother's big soft ones. The article was dated five years ago. Dyson looked for other links to Gracie Hemingway. All good-will articles and fluff pieces. Hemingways buy old children's hospital and reopen it, Hemingways donate money to this charity and that charity. Her mom looked like a fantastic person. Dyson wondered what made Cael leave all that and the responsibilities of the foundation. He searched it. Looks like the foundation had been turned over to the board of directors a year ago. That was it. No reasons. A buzzing sound brought Dyson out of his thoughts. He picked up his phone. It was an unknown number. He brought it to his ear. "Dyson."

"Dyson. It's Cael...from the Dal?" She was breathless, panicked. "I was attacked in my hotel room."

"Cael, where are you?" He leapt from his chair and grabbed his jacket.

"Staymore Inn on Delta. Room 122."

"I'm on my way. Are you alright?"

"I'm fine. Just hurry."

He was to the hotel in fifteen minutes and knocked hard on the door. "Cael?" He called.

The door opened and she ushered him inside. He took in her appearance. She was dressed in a short, cotton night dress. Bare legs long and toned. She wasn't wearing a bra and he could almost see through the material. His wolf growled and ached to lunge forward. He checked himself, looking her over. She looked a little frazzeled, but otherwise OK. His eyes were drawn to two large blood spots on the floor. "What happened?" He looked up, thankful that she was pulling a robe over her too-short and see-thru gown.

"Two guys came in." She panted, sitting on the edge of the bed. Dyson stayed where he was, hands at his sides. "Hank got the first one…" She looked over to where the wolf was laying on the bed, his muzzle was spotted with blood as were his paws. He looked pleased with himself and bared his teeth in a wolfish grin as he met Dyson's gaze. Cael continued, "I, uh, got the second one." She looked down, unsure.

"How?" Was all Dyson could manage.

"I don't know, I caught him by the throat and… "She trailed off. "Then he went limp." She pulled the robe tighter around her, shuddering a bit. "The bodies vanished. I'm serious, disappeared when they fell…"

Dyson sat down next to her on the bed. "But you're alright?" He tentatively put a hand on her back.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I can't believe I took him down." She leaned against Dyson's shoulder, and he automatically wrapped an arm around her. "The hotel has my credit card on file." She groaned. "They're gonna freak when they see the blood stains."

At this, Dyson smiled. "Oh, we have ways of covering up Fae activity." He tightened his arm around her, breathing in her scent. "Cael, we need to leave right now, though. You're not safe here."

"Where will I go?" She looked up at him with wide eyes. Dyson's wolf hummed in appreciation of her scent so close and inched him closer. Dyson resisted the animal in him, pulling away from her. _Dangerously close._ "Come with me. Get your things. Come on, Hank."

As he left the hotel, after phoning a Fae cleaning crew, Dyson watched in the rearview as Cael followed in her car. He hadn't called Trick yet. She needed sleep and he knew no one would find her at his place. The girl was worn out, he could see it in her eyes and by the way Hank wouldn't leave her side, the wolf knew it too. In the morning, they'd talk to Trick and maybe the Ash to figure out their next step. He texted Hale that he had found her but to hold off on any further action till he called in the morning. At his condo, Dyson was readying his couch for sleep, having insisted Cael take his bed. "Hank's welcomed up there, too." He grinned, knowing the wolf wouldn't sleep anywhere else but beside his alpha. "Do you need anything to drink?"

"Do you have any whiskey?" Was the response from his bedroom. Cael came out, robe thankfully covering up that damn night gown, and hopped up on his counter.

Dyson was surprised by her request, but poured her a drink. "Straight?" He raised an eyebrow and she took the glass. "Never seen a woman do that." He shook his head and took a drink out of the bottle.

She smiled and shrugged. "I'm from Texas." Was her simple reply, as if that was a perfectly normal reason. She finished the first drink and he refilled her glass. She was looking around at the punching bag hanging in the middle of the living room. "I take it you don't entertain many people here." She teased.

Dyson shrugged, "No. I'm not really here a lot." He hadn't even gotten the couch til a few weeks ago.

"Married to your work." Cael stated, shooting him an admiring look.

"I am." He mused, taking another pull of whiskey. "This place serves its purpose." He watched her as she swirled the drink in the glass, downed it, refilled. Took a shaky breath.

"So, do you know who's after me?"

"I have a friend who acts as a private investigator. She was contacted by Gabriel Marx to find you." He saw her eyebrows raise and mistrust flash in her eyes and he continued quickly. "She told them she wasn't interested, but when she saw a picture of you she recognized you from the Dal and she called me to warn you. You had just left."

She seemed relieved. "So who is Gabriel Marx?"

"Dark Fae." He thought for a moment. "You don't know the name? I can't imagine why he'd be looking for you." She shook his head, so Dyson went on to explain all he knew about the Emotion Eater.

Cael swallowed the sip of her drink hard. "He feeds off of people's bad feelings?"

"Yeah, lots of fae feed off people in different ways. Dark Fae typically use them like cattle, solely to feed with no regards to killing them." She looked dumbfounded. "How much do you know about the Fae world, Cael?"

"Not a lot." She shrugged, refilling the glass herself and handing the bottle back to him. "My mom felt like she was put on this earth to help humans and wanted nothing to do with her own kind." She looked a little embarrassed. "My dad is human— he's not my real dad— he died before I was born, but Shannon is the only dad I've ever known. He always tried to keep things normal and…human for me growing up. ….But I'm not normal."

"You're not human." Dyson shrugged, "when your fae powers started coming through, I'm guessing it wasn't an easy time, especially if your parents were trying to keep you from acknowledging it."

Cael looked down to where Hank was lying beside her feet, dozing. "That's right. I've never met anyone quite like me. I'm really close to him because he's... sort of part of me." She said, Hank raised his head. His eyes glinted in the kitchen lights as he stood, watching her expectantly. A low noise escaped Cael's throat and Hank laid back down, obeying her. Dyson watched, finally realizing why he'd felt such a connection with the woman sitting in his kitchen before. She was wolf. Like him. He looked up at her and saw the deep brown of her eyes flash to yellow-amber orbs and back again. "Dyson…" She whispered. "Thank you... for everything." The whiskey was getting to her.

Her hand reached out and she touched his arm, sending goosebumps down his skin beneath his shirt. It had been many years since he'd met one of his own. He took in her scent again. "Anything I can do, Cael. I won't let anything happen to you." He meant it. He watched as she smiled and hopped off the counter, he remained leaning against wall, not trusting himself to move just yet. His wolf peaked as her robe slid down her shoulder with the movement. She didn't fix it. Instead she moved closer to him, hesitating before putting her arms around him in a hug. He could feel her breasts press against his chest and bit back a growl.

Dyson returned the hug, breathing her scent in over and over until she stepped back. "I trust you." She said, "And it's because you're the only other wolf I've ever met besides my mom. Call me crazy," she smiled ruefully, "but I think you could teach me a lot…. That is, if you'd be interested."

"I'm interested." Dyson said, wondering if she caught his double meaning. "I'll answer any questions you have… In the morning. You need to sleep."

Cael jumped back onto the counter. "I won't be able to sleep." She looked up at him through dark lashes, her eyes were smoldering. Dyson took a deep breath. Her voice was low, "I want to know more." Her robe was open and had slid farther down her shoulder.

Dyson's wolf wanted her. Badly. His eyes grazed over her shoulder, the small strap of her nightgown, and the low cut that showed off her ample chest…. still without a bra. He'd stepped forward before he realized it. "What do you want to know?" She was within arms length.

Cael smiled slightly and reached forward, pulling his arm to bring him between her knees. "I want to know why I can't get your scent out of my head." She had a slight southern accent when she drank.

Dyson placed his hands on the hot, bare skin of her knees, grinning. "Maybe for the same reason I can't get yours out of mine, Cael."

"Well fix it." She whispered, her hand was on his neck and she played idly with the curls her fingers found there. Slowly, she drew his face towards hers.

Dyson obliged, breathing in her breath. He brushed his lips over hers teasingly. "I'm not sure how to go about fixing it." He whispered back.

Cael smiled and pushed his chest back, getting a better look at him. "You're a pretty bad influence." She said looking him up and down. Her scent had changed, she was fighting her wolf for control. Dyson found himself doing the same.

"And what about you," he sneered, moving closer to lean into her. She was painfully aware of the bulge in his pants pressing against her sex. Her breath caught in her throat. From this height, they were eye to eye and those blue, deep and secretive ones were boring into hers. Taunting her. Cael took a deep breath, fighting the excitement growing her belly and spreading warmth in her underwear. "What about me?" She quipped back, fighting a smile. A deep growl rumbled in Dyson's throat and he quickly closed the gap, crushing his mouth over hers. Cael answered his tongue with her own, sighing into his kiss. Her arms moved around his neck. Oh my God, His hands slid up her back and she arched into him, pressing her chest against his, feeling his quickened heart rate. It was Dyson who pulled away first, sliding his hands back to her legs and looking at her with those eyes. They were darkened with passion. His wolf was salivating at her taste. He wanted so much more. Cael met his gaze with her own, her own wolf was taking over. She wrapped her legs around his waist, pulling him back into her as her hands clutched at his shirt, dragging his mouth forcefully back to hers. Dyson didn't need any more coaxing, he pushed her robe off her shoulders as she hastily unbuttoned his shirt, her fingers shaking with excitement and desire. He brushed her blonde hair over one shoulder, pulling her head to the side to ravage his mouth over her neck. His beard bristled against her skin, tickling her as his teeth scraped gently, bringing her skin to goosebumps. He traced his way along her collarbone, over her shoulder and back up her neck, eliciting little moans of pleasure from her throat. Her hands glided over his muscled shoulders and down his chest, His hands found her hips, and her ass and he lifted her off the table with ease, moving them to the bedroom. He laid her gently on the bed and went to work pulling her gown over her head, she laid back, watching him and breathing hard. Dyson stood back, his eyes taking her in from her perfectly rounded breasts to her flat stomach and nude colored panties he could smell were already wet. The bulge in his pants throbbed to be released. Cael sat up and grabbed him by the belt loops, pulling him back on top of her and unzipping his jeans, a moan escaped her throat as her hand made contact with his hardness through his boxer briefs. She wrapped her hand around the length of him, pulling gently and making him quiver above her. His head ducked down to her chest and his tongue lapped at each breast, bringing her nipples to hardened little points. She sighed and ran her fingers through his hair, reveling in the touch of his tongue. His skin was hot against hers. His hands moved all around, cupping a breast, cradling her head as he devoured her mouth in another kiss. Cael tugged at his pants, unable to get them all the way down from her position on her back. "Off." She growled impressively. Dyson laughed and pushed away from her, standing to rid himself of his jeans, his boxers followed. He watched her catch her breath at the sight of him standing naked before her and grinned devilishly. He climbed back on top of her, his lips touching her flat stomach, tongue darting out to trace a circle around her belly button, before moving south, outlining the top of her underwear. His hands slid under her and cupped her ass before grabbing the lacey material and wrenching them down and tossing them aside. He kissed a pathway along her hip and down to the inside of her thigh, then back up her other thigh and nipped at her hipbone eliciting little hisses of pleasure. His erection was aching. He needed to be inside her. But this painful drawing out of pleasure, it was amazing. Dyson cupped her ass again, and brought her hips towards his face, burying his tongue in her warm wet folds. The motion brought a cry of surprise and pleasure from Cael's lips and she gripped at his hair, panting his name. She could feel him smile against her as his mouth moved from her most sensitive clit to her thighs and everywhere in between. She arched against him, crying out as she came. Dyson looked up at her with a little smile. Her eyes were wide and filled with lust. "Come here." She whispered, pulling him towards her mouth. She kissed him, tasting herself. Oh Gods, Dyson thought and pressed his cock against her incredible wetness. Cael's thighs tightened against his hips, stopping him from entering her and she chuckled as she rocked her body sideways, rolling him onto his back with her on top of him. She hovered above his hard length, lowering herself ever so slightly onto him before pulling away.. The teasing was almost too much to bear. Dyson growled and tried to sit up but Cael placed her hands firmly on his chest and pushed him back down. She was strong. She raked her nails down his front and leaned forward, her teeth and lips going to work on his neck and shoulder and down his chest. She pressed her breasts against his chest, claiming his mouth in a rough kiss. For the first time in a long time, Dyson was being manhandled and teased, and he was enjoying it. He wasn't just going through the motions, or having his chi sucked from him. He felt more alive and energetic than he could recall in recent memory. Cael's teeth made rough contact with his neck bringing a small growl from him. She pulled back a little and flashed him a devastating grin, before positioning herself over his length again and quickly lowering herself onto him. They both cried out as he plunged deep into her and her shaking thighs brought her up and down rapidly, a new surge of pleasure with every thrust downward. Dyson clutched her hips holding her down and rocking them back and forth. Her nails dug into his chest and she panted her pleasure. Cael placed her hands over his, moving them to her breasts and waist to touch her. The wolf in him obliged and he sat forward to trail his tongue over her ear and neck. They rocked back and forth, that way. Cael wrapped her arms around Dyson's neck and cried out his name as waves of pleasure crashed over her body again. She kissed him and delighted as he came too, moaning his climax into her mouth. Exhausted, Dyson fell back against the pillows, pulling Cael with him. She laughed and rested her head against his chest, groaning a bit as he slipped out of her with the movement. The only sound was their panting as they tried to catch their breath. Dyson smoothed her hair to the side and looked down at her face. She smiled up at him. "Hey."

He chuckled. "Hey, back."

"Sorry, I'm not usually that forward." She grinned. "But there's something about you….. I couldn't deny."

Dyson took a deep breath. "I concur. You would be impossible to say no to." She smiled sheepishly "But, it's incredibly late and you need sleep." He hooked a finger beneath her chin and brought her face up to his for a kiss. She returned it with a soft sigh. "Please sleep."

Cael nodded against his chest and pulled a sheet over the two of them. "As long as you stay right here."

"Promise." He sunk his head into the pillow, looking up at the ceiling with a clouded expression. He didn't know what the next day would bring, but he wouldn't let anything harm the slender woman in his arms. Dyson listened to the sounds of Hank circling and laying down beside the bed and grinned as he drifted off to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Thanks for the love! This chapter is a bit short compared to the first two. I fell and hurt my back at work (I'm super clumsy) so I'll have some free time to finish it soon. Ha. This chapter has Kenzi. She's my other favorite besides Dyson and I've entertained the thought of the two of them hooking up in a possible future fic. Anywho, thanks for being kind to a newb and I hope you enjoy! MUAH (I own only Cael... drat)**_

Dyson awoke to filtered rays of light falling across his face. He moved his arm and found the other side of the bed empty. He could hear the click-click of Hank's claws on the hardwood floor in the living room. Looking around at the disheveled bed, he grinned at the memory of last night and located a pair of pajama pants. Cael looked up as he padded into the kitchen. She was standing in front of the coffee maker, a mug in her hand. She smiled as she met his gaze, she was wearing that robe again. Dyson wasn't sure if there was anything under it. The thought excited him.

"Morning." She said brightly, picking up another mug and pouring some coffee. "Sorry to be nosy, I don't function correctly without coffee." She handed him the cup.

Dyson smiled, "No worries. I can get a little grumpy without the stuff, myself." He looked down at the wolf that had come up next to him and reached down to pat his head. "Morning Hank." He sat down at the table and rubbed his forehead. "We need a game plan."

Cael came over and sat on his lap, Dyson happily obliged, moving his coffee cup from one hand to the other and wrapping an arm around her frame. He buried his nose in her hair, breathing in her scent again and kissing her ear with a smile. "I suppose we'll go back to the Dal and talk to Trick."

"The bartender?" Cael asked,surprised.

Dyson grinned, eyeing her. "Trick's not what he seems. He's much more than a barkeep. He's my mentor."

The girl smiled and downed the last of her coffee. Standing, she placed the cup in the sink and leaned against the counter, looking at Dyson with a grin. "May I take a shower first?"

He smiled. "Through the bedroom, it's the door after the closet." He watched as she walked off. He moved to the bedroom, tossing yesterday's clothes in the hamper and listening to Cael humming in the shower. He opened the door and looked in at the form behind the curtain. "Would you like company?" he asked softly. The answering grin was all he needed. He shed his pajama pants and joined the girl. He smiled widely, moving into her outstretched arms, feeling the hot water run over them both.

Cael smoothed her hair back and put her arms around Dyson's neck, standing on her toes to reach up and kiss him. He returned the kiss, bringing his hands around her waist and pressing her to him.

It was maybe an hour later that the two walked into the Dal together. Trick came out and smiled at his old friend, eyeing the girl beside him. "Morning." It wasn't like Dyson to bring his conquests in again in the morning.

"Trick, this is Cael. Marx is after her. He sent two to attack her last night at her hotel room."

Trick grunted. "What's he want with you?" He set down a box he was carrying on the bar.

"I don't even know who he is." Cael answered, glancing from Dyson to Trick. "Dyson said he's dangerous." She sat at the bar, propping her head up on her elbows a frown tugged at her mouth.

"Well I'll see what I can find out. You better stay here in the mean time." Trick sighed. "The Dal is neutral ground, no one can attack you here." He placed a comforting hand on her arm. "We'll figure this out. The Light are protected by the Light here."

Cael nodded and watched the small man move off to a back room. Dyson placed a hand on her back and sat next to her at the bar. "We'll figure something out. Don't worry Cael."

She looked at him, no longer feeling uneasy beneath that deep gaze. Now she just felt comfortable… and her wolf had sort of awakened. It was happy to feel his touch, be in his presence. And oh, it wanted him. Cael drew a shaky breath and leaned forward to softly press her lips to Dyson's. He gave in, trailing a hand through her hair. The sound of the door opening brought them both to pull back and look up.

Bo wasn't surprised to see the blonde from last night but Kenzi eyed her skeptically. "Hey D-Man." She greeted him. "This the refugee?" She looked over the blonde.

"Kenzi, this is Cael. Cael, Kenzi. And Bo."

Kenzi jutted her chin upwards "Yo."

Bo smiled and shook Cael's hand. "Hi Cael."

"So you're running from this Marx guy huh? What'd you do to piss him off?" Kenzi reached over the bar and grabbed a bottle and a glass.

Cael sighed, "I don't even know the guy."

"Sooooo, you some kind of… Fairy? Nymph?" Kenzi looked her up and down.

"That's a little rude, Kenz." Dyson warned.

But Cael smiled, "No worries. I'm a wolf."

Kenzi and Bo's eyes widened. "No way! A lady wolf?!" Kenzi looked from Dyson to Cael and back again. "So, you transform and get all nekked too? Do your eyes do the freaky change thing?" She had poured herself a drink and offered one to Cael as she plopped down beside her on a stool.

Cael declined the drink. She grinned as Dyson sighed and shook his head, shooting her an apologetic look. "I do all those things."

"Sweet. I thought wolf shifters are pretty rare."

"They are." Bo said thoughtfully.

Cael took a moment to study each person. Bo and Kenzi were both gorgeous. Dressed in dark colors, leather boots and corsets under belts and layered jackets. Dyson was even wearing a dark grey shirt, black leather vest and jeans. Cael felt her pink sweater and white jeans were oddly bright and out of place in such a dark moment. In fact, her whole wardrobe didn't seem to match anything in this fae world she was coming to learn more and more about. Everyone seemed mysterious, dark and….sexy. Her style came from the socialite world of uptown in Texas. She stuck out like a flowery, vibrant sore thumb. The thought made her grin to herself. She didn't feel like she would be Dyson's type. Bo. She looked like his type. Gorgeous and dark and mysterious. Everyone looked up as the door opened. "Not open yet." Trick called, coming out of a back room.

Dyson's eyes flashed black and amber as he whirled to face the door. Cael suddenly regretted leaving Hank at Dyson's place. The middle aged man from last night entered the bar. He didn't look quite as mild mannered as he had before. His eyes were black and he grinned, exposing a set of pointed teeth. "Not here to cause trouble. Just want to talk to the girl."

Dyson growled low, placing himself between Cael and the man. "What does Marx want with Cael?"

"Just a friendly hello from her uncle."

"Uncle?" Cael stepped from behind the wolf man, "I don't have an uncle."

"Gabriel Marx would care to disagree." He edged forward, leaning against the far end of the bar casually. "Your mother held a lot of things back from you. Most of which was your history. Gabriel is her brother. Your uncle."

"She was a wolf. How did she have a dark, sadness-feeding brother?" Cael put her hand on Dyson's arm. He had stepped forward again, threateningly staring the Dark Fae down.

"Emotion Eater." The man corrected, smiling widely at Dyson's stare. "Fae genetics, darling."

"If all Marx wants is to see her, why'd he send his cronies after her?" Dyson growled.

"They were just there to talk." The man said innocently. "Misunderstanding, I'm sure. Now, love, if you'll come with me."

"She's not going anywhere." Dyson spat.

"If he is my uncle and he really wants to see me," Cael said carefully, "why doesn't he just come here? It's neutral ground, right?" She looked around at her group. "Right?"

Trick hesitated, "It is. But Marx isn't very well known for abiding by rules."

"I'm sure that can be arranged." The man said, clearly irritated.

"Cael, this isn't a good idea." Dyson warned, looking from the dark fae to her.

"If that's all he wants, he can meet me here." She said simply.

The man heaved a great sigh "I will let him know of your obstinacy." And he was gone.

Cael took a deep breath and turned back to Kenzi, who was watching everything, wide-eyed. "You know what? I think I'll take that drink now."

Kenzi grinned and passed her a glass. She mouthed an 'I like her!' to Bo and Dyson, who both watched Cael wearily.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Nexxxxxxt chapter...! disclaimer, disclaimer, Cael's all I own.**_

"I don't know how to tell you this. But you have another alpha wolf on your hands." Trick sighed. He was seated in his downstairs home. Dyson and Bo sat across from him. Cael and Kenzi were upstairs, giggling and sharing stories. They heard the clink of glasses cheers-ing.

Dyson grinned wryly.

Bo watched him for a bit. "You like her, don't you?" She asked her friend.

He glanced to her and back to Trick. "She's different."

"And stubborn and a natural leader." Trick added with a half grin.

"I like her, too. Never thought she'd be your type." Bo offered, Dyson raised an eyebrow. "But I want you to be happy. You deserve it, Dyson."

"How about we figure out what to do when Marx gets here?" Dyson stated bluntly. He didn't like the attention on him and his love life… or lack thereof. Of course, it was all up in the air now. Cael was special. And a fellow wolf. And amazing in bed. But Dyson was afraid she didn't think of him in a long term way. He wasn't even sure he was ready for something long-term. He knew one thing, though. He wanted to protect her. She was part of the group now.

Upstairs, Cael's eyes were widening. "Dyson saved your life?!"

"Dude, yeah, I was literally dying from some super gross human foot soup—oh God, don't ask—and he stayed by my side and fed me and talked to me. I'm not kidding. D-Man is the real deal. He's an awesome friend."

They had both had a few drinks. Both were feeling loose and silly. They enjoying each other's company.

Dyson, Bo and Trick came upstairs, eyeing the two girls giggling. "I was afraid of this." Dyson grinned.

Kenzi looked up, "Excuse me for stealing your friend, Kujo, but she is cool as hell. She's got too much personality for you."

Dyson rolled his eyes.

Cael had turned around and was eyeing them. "So, you saved Kenzi's life? AND defeated an ancient fire bird set on destroying all of humanity?!"

"Bo did." Dyson gestured to the succubus. "We were all part of the group. Now, enough stories, Kenzi." He squeezed her shoulders. "Let's get some food and coffee in you two. We need to be on guard when Marx comes."

It was later that evening that Marx arrived. Cael and Kenzi were playing a game of pool, Dyson and Hale were at the bar with Bo. The Emotion Eater was joined by the man from earlier. They walked in slowly, two sets of black eyes scanning the Dal. Dyson stood, coming to stand beside Cael. His upper lip curled in a snarl. Gabriel Marx towered there, a small smile on his face, he raised a hand. "Evening, folks."

Cael took a deep breath, and was about to step forward when Dyson's hand on her arm stopped her. "Dyson. You have to let me do this. We'll be at that table." He grunted and released her. Cael looked to Kenzi, "Is he always this controlling?"

The human shrugged, "He's an alpha wolf. Uber protectiveness is in his blood."

"You're a human-lover, too? Just like your mother. I never understood the fascination." Marx chuckled, seating himself at a large table. Cael came to sit across from him. He was tall, lean, with dark blonde hair that was slicked back and large, black eyes. The size and shape reminded Cael of her mom's eyes, but the color made her shudder. There was no emotion in those eyes. Just glossy black depths. He grinned, revealing a set of bright white and perfectly straight teeth. "Hello, Cael."

"Gabriel Marx. You're my uncle?"

"Gracie's brother." He affirmed, his eyes slid over her face, hair, clothes and they changed to dark brown. He suddenly looked more human. "You look so much like her."

"Why weren't you at the funeral?"

"Dear, they intentionally held it in Light territory. I wasn't about to break the rules." He grinned as Trick snorted in disbelief behind bar. "Well, that time, anyway. You see, your mom wasn't exactly proud of me."

"I can't imagine why." Cael snipped.

Marx's eyes went back to black. "Let's leave the judgments alone 'till we've had a little more information, dear."

"I'm listening."

Dyson was surprised with the poise she held before the dark fae. He crossed his arms, leaning against the bar. Watching.

"What would you like to know?"

"Any more uncles or aunts? And my grandparents? Why are you dark? Why was mom light?" She listed the questions off on her fingers. "That's just the tip of the iceberg, Gabe."

He grinned a devastating smile, and leaned back in his chair, pulling at a cufflink thoughtfully. He was dressed in an impeccably clean and expensive black suit, white shirt, red tie. He looked every part of the business man… One that eventually ate your emotions to leave you a zombie. Cael fidgeted in her seat. "No other siblings. Our parents are deceased now. Mother was a succubus and father was a wolf." Dyson and Bo exchanged glances with Trick who raised his eyebrows and shrugged. " I chose dark because I enjoy feeding and don't feel like cleaning up after myself. And your mother chose light, I surmise, because she was a wolf, didn't need to feed on humans and so didn't see the cattle-like presence they carry in this world." He shot a glance and a sleazy smile over to Kenzi, who made a dramatic gagging impression. "Who knows how she became so in love with them? Your father—now, he was a _wolf_." Marx leaned forward, "Fiercest hunter I've ever seen. Oh, he was terrifying. It was really too bad last year when he passed." He chuckled at Cael's confused expression. "Your mom never told you?"

"My biological father died last year?" She was incredulous. "Mom told me he died before I was born."

"Maybe to keep you from searching, dear. You see, your father was dark fae. A very dear friend of mine, too." His face had gone serious. "They knew they weren't right for each other. But you can't blame them for trying. Soon after she found out she was pregnant, she fled down to the states and met the human man."

Cael thought for a moment. "Why'd you send your men after me?"

"Really just wanted them to bring you to me so we could chat." Marx raised his brows, feigning innocence. "You and your little pet had other plans… I also want to offer you a proposition." He cupped his chin in his hand, watching her with black eyes.

"What's that?"

"Because of your father, you're stronger than your mother ever was. Come work for me, as your father had. You can easily switch sides. I need a strong wolf on my side again." His eyes moved over to where Dyson was growling quietly. He hadn't moved from his position beside the bar, but the muscles in his arms were rigid. He was fighting to stay put. Marx smiled knowingly. "Please don't tell me this _police dog_ has feelings for you." He rolled his eyes and looked back to Cael. "He's tame compared to your potential, Cael. Cael. We could be a family again." He smiled a bit, reaching a hand over to place on hers. His skin was cold.

Cael looked down at their hands, thinking. "I-I don't know."

"Switching sides is not as easy as you make it out to be, Marx. It can have dire consequences." Trick spoke up from behind the bar. He had good hearing.

Marx flashed him a threatening look, "Barkeep, I have connections that would make anything Cael wanted to do in the dark world possible." He looked back to Cael, with a small smile. "Anything, dear. You want it, you got it. Maybe another wolf rescue? We could set one up on my land, you could oversee it?"

His touch on her hand was growing a little warmer. Cael could feel waves of warm transferring to her. It made her head hazy and only his words came through clear. _Anything you want._ "Anything?" She mumbled, blinking and looking around the Dal. Her new friends were only misty figures.

"Yes, dear. We're family. We can have a family again."

There was a misty figure coming towards her and Marx. It grabbed him out of his chair and slammed him against the wall. Dyson. His fangs were bared and his eyes burned black and amber. "You're playing your mind tricks on her." He snarled.

Marx's man was at Dyson's side instantly, sharp teeth bared. "Release him, dog."

Marx chuckled and smoothed his hair back. "Easy, officer. I meant no harm. Just talking to my niece. It would be in your best interest to release me, though." He stared the wolf man down.

"Dyson." Trick had spoken up.

Dyson set Marx back down, and stepped back, fangs still bared. Cael shook her head, clearing the cobwebs away and stood up. "I think our meeting is over for today."

"And my proposition, my dear?" Marx smiled warmly at her, adjusting his suit. Dyson and Marx's man were staring each other down, teeth bared.

"I'll think it over." She offered a smile. What he'd offered didn't sound terrible… _Family.._

"Good. You can do so much better in the right surroundings, dear." He motioned for his man and flashed one more warm smile back to Cael and they were gone.

Dyson relaxed, his appearance back to normal. But he eyes flashed with anger. He turned to Cael. "You'll think about it?!" His voice was low as usual, but tense. "Cael, do you know what would happen if you crossed over?"

"No."

He placed his hands on her shoulders. "Marx consumes people's emotions, he feeds off of humans and leaves them dead or in a zombie state. He has no feelings for anyone but himself."

"And apparently my mom and my dad." She argued. "He can't be all bad if he cared about them."

Dyson sighed, "I know this is a crazy time for you right now. There are a lot of things to think over." He slid his hands down her arms to take her hands. "Just promise me you'll research both options thoroughly before you make a decision."

"Promise." She said, squeezing his hands and dropping them. She turned back to Kenzi who was sipping on a beer, oddly silent.

"Dude." She mumbled. "That guy is no good. Uncle or not."

Cael moved to sit down next to her. "I've never known my fae family." She mused, leaning back and rubbing her eyes. "Ugh."

"You don't have to make a decision tonight." Trick said. "You can sleep on it, talk to us, we'll help." Bo nodded in agreement.

"Do you want to stay at my place?" Dyson had sat down beside her and whispered in her ear.

Cael thought for a moment. She felt things with Dyson would complicate her decision, but he was her closest ally at the moment. Even though he was a little protective and irritating by not letting her fight her own battles. She knew he meant well. And God, he was sexy. She wanted him again. "K." Her head was spinning. "I'm tired… Oh Hank!"

Everyone looked up at her. "Who's Hank?" Hale asked.

Dyson grinned. "Her wolf."

Kenzi and Bo raised an eyebrow.

"Well I don't own him like you would a pet." Cael explained. "But he's my…companion. He protects me."

"Sounds like Dyson's got competition!" Kenzi quipped, giggling.

"And I'm sure he needs to go out and hunt." Cael said, picking up her purse. She looked to the rest of the group who all watched her. "Y'all are great. Thank you so much for accepting me." She couldn't think of anything else to say. "I will see you tomorrow?" They nodded.

Cael followed Dyson out the door.


	5. Chapter 5

_**I'm never very good at ending stories because let's face it, stories never end. The characters live on in other people's stories and our imaginations...and fantasies ;-) Suffice it to say, I am so ready for season 3 of Lost Girl. Thanks for reading this far. Hope you enjoyed your stay. MUAH!**_

After releasing Hank into the woods near Dyson's place, Cael and Dyson sat upstairs, each looking at the other, silent. Finally, the wolf man grinned. "Penny for your thoughts, pretty lady?"

Cael smiled back, "So much to think over. I feel overwhelmed." She ran a hand through her hair and stood, going to the window. She watched the moonlit landscape. "He's sly." She spoke of Marx. "But there's a genuine person under all that..._crap_. Maybe I could bring that out of him."

"You're always looking for the good in people, aren't you." Dyson had come up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist, he rested his cheek on her shoulder. "You have to understand, Cael, that when you choose a side, it's for life. Crossing over will make you untrustworthy to either side." He planted a few soft kisses on her neck, making her shiver.

"If I chose to go with my uncle.."

"..He'd have you kill people for him. He'd have you seduce and bring in his enemies. He would only be using you."

"…I'd never see you again." Cael finished, turning slightly to look up at Dyson.

His eyes softened and he nodded. "Most likely."

"You're irritating." She said suddenly, making Dyson furrow his brow and look at her. "You're controlling and protective. I'm able to take care of myself, you know."

As this he grinned, holding back a laugh. He turned Cael so she was facing him. "Yes. To both parts. I am controlling and territorial. And I also know you can look after yourself. But you're part of our family now, we all look out for each other."

_Family…_ Cael looked up into those blue depths. "I am?"

Dyson didn't answer, he just leaned in and kissed her softly, moving his arms around her waist and pressing her to him. Cael answered by wrapping her arms around his neck. When she finally pulled back, breathless, he smiled and took her hand, leading her into the bedroom. Cael went to work unbuttoning Dyson's vest and pulled it off to start on his shirt. There was no frenzied ripping of clothes. She was taking her time, drawing out each moment. Dyson pulled her sweater over her head and helped her in pulling his shirt off. She pushed him gently back onto the bed and he obliged, throwing an arm behind his head and watching her intently. Cael shed her jeans and climbed on top of the wolf man to undo his. Their kisses were soft, movements subdued, calculated. When she finally took his pants off of him, she stood back, unclasping her bra and sliding her underwear down. Dyson watched it all with a grin on his face, and finally ushered her into his arms. Their skin burned hot against each other.

"I've been wanting this all day." Cael mumbled, her eyes flashing from amber to brown as she fought her wolf for control. She allowed Dyson to push her softly onto her back.

"Oh, I have, too" He whispered in her ear, lowering himself into her. Both sighed as they made contact. "Don't leave us." He stated simply, showering her neck and collar bone with soft kisses.

"I couldn't if I tried." She answered, knowing it was the truth. They were all too good. Too sincere. She felt Dyson grumble in pleasure. "But promise me one thing." Her hips came up to meet his in mid thrust.

"Anything." He panted, he was nearing his climax.

"Let me fight my own battles. Unless I _ask_ for your help."

"Done." He captured her mouth with his own, moaning softly as he came. Cael felt herself doing the same and she released, melting into his arms, breathless.

They laid there like that for a while holding each other and catching their breath. "You. Are. Amazing." Dyson breathed, kissing Cael hard.

Her teeth claimed his lower lip, scraping it gently. She lowered her head to nip at the soft flesh on his neck, moving up to his ear. He growled his arousal. "You're asking for trouble."

Cael laughed and laid against his chest, watching him with those big doe eyes. "I have an idea." She planted a kiss on his pec. "Would you," her finger traced circles on his stomach, "want to take me outside and show me the woods?" She watched a smile spread across his face and continued, "It's been a while since I've had a good run."

"I would love to. It's been a long time since I ran for fun." He allowed her to sit up and he followed suit, Cael donned her robe and Dyson found a pair of pajama pants and they moved down the stairs and outside. He took a long, deep breath of the cold night air, grinning wolfishly at the woman beside him.

Cael smiled and dropped her robe, instantly shifting into the form of a white wolf. She yipped and bit the scruff around his neck when he changed, teasing him into a run. He took off after her. There was elation in the feel of cold, hard ground under their paws, the wind whipping around their bodies. A welcoming bark slowed them both slightly, Hank bounded out of the shadows and fell in line behind them, his tongue lolling out of his mouth in a comical grin. They charged up a hill and burst through the forest, coming to rest at the top of the hill. Panting, Dyson watched the female beside him. Whatever role Cael decided she wanted to play in his life, he would accept it. He wanted to learn everything there was to know about her. Dyson growled as she lunged at him, playfully knocking him to the ground. Another alpha.


End file.
